


The Crows of the Hanging Tree

by Milky_Vanilla



Series: The Crows of the Hanging Tree [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animals, Bullying, Crows, Death, Depressing, Disturbing Themes, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, School, Spirit Animals, Suicide, Superpowers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Vanilla/pseuds/Milky_Vanilla
Summary: Evan lives in a small religious town which believes in animal spirits. He never really cared for the religion which cast him out of this society.  Evan has a hard time living when suddenly a terrible tragedy happens that forces him to leave his home town. He is scarred for life but still keeps going no matter what, till his life completely changes forever. This story is quite disturbing and cruel so it's not suitable for easily disturbed children.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story on this website and I'm also new to the writing. So my writing style is a little bit crappy but I will still try to make it as enjoyable as possible. I want to make a Sad but also fantasy based story so I thought of this. It is very detailed because it's actually one of my Maladaptive Daydreams. If you don't know what that is, then maybe look it up if you want to. I will post my story of the disorder later too so stay tuned :) Anyway if you find any mistakes, feel free to comment them down below! So without any more of that useless information, ENJOY :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a heavy autumn morning and Evan is (definitly not) ready for school!

It's a foggy morning. You can only see a few houses vanishing in the mystic fog. Evan's Bedroom is still filled with a dim light. He wakes up glaring at the ceiling, noticing that in fact, another day past. Evan gets up from his messy bed and yawns. What a horrible nightmare he had, but it was the same as always. The details are still fuzzy and keep crawling deeper into the back of his memories. But there is one thing he always remembers: an eye and a deep black nothingness. A void or a creature in pure black that stares at him to see everything. He feels like he knows what it means but at the same time he knows nothing. Evan looks at his alarm. I have 1 hour and 30 minutes to get ready... maybe I just don't go and get some more sleep... “No”, he tells himself. I have to get up and go to school. I need to. Even if I don't want to go, Mom is going to be disappointed and sad and Bernard.... He doesn't wanna cause trouble for Mom. So he grabs his wrinkled stained clothes from his chair and heads for the bathroom door.  
Just as he opens it he hears a deep growling “I'm already here!” from the other side. Evan sighs. Of course he doesn't care that it's his turn. “HURRY UP ALREADY!” Evan calls. His stepfather takes ages in the bathroom just to shave. That's why they made a plan for the bathroom but he doesn't care. Evan always follows the plan but his majesty is too fine for it. He hates his stepfather with all of his heart. But he is too scared to tell him that. Because Evan knows what he is capable of. He knows what Bernard did to his mother but he can't do anything about it. He feels so helpless sometimes, like the world wanted to see him suffer. And with one *clack*, the door swung open, hitting Evan in the face forcefully. “Free.” The old fat man grunted. “Thanks.” Evan said in a quiet voice, still holding his nose that starts to pulse in pain. Bernard is looking extremely hostile today, so Evan is keeping his mouth shut for now. He looks to his father as he walks down the stairs. Finally, it time to get ready for school.

After the much needed shower, Evan dried his black messy hair. He never really cared about his appearance. Everyone already hated him so why try to change something that would be unnecessary? He grabs the comb and brushes his hair a bit, which starts to curl at the tips. Evan looks at himself. My eye bags got worse, I need to do something about that or Mom is going to worry... Those nightmares seem to intensify but I still don't know anything about them... I'm just too tired to think about it.  
After brushing his teeth, Evan goes downstairs to eat something before going to that Hellhole. He grabs a small chocolate biscuit from the fridge and sits down at the kitchen table. Then his mother comes and sits down next to him. Her wonderful red hair is curling down the chair and it seems to sparkle a bit. She wears an old self knitted green jacket that seems like it has seen better days. Her face is spread with freckles. She looks tired and her smile seems weird to him, but he doesn't waste too much thoughts on that.  
Her brown eyes match with his. “Good morning.”, she says in a quiet tone. “How did you sleep, my dear?” Her eyes seem to know what's going on before he can make a sound. Evan smiles, his Mom always knows when something is up. And she probably saw his massive eye bags as well. “I... I didn't sleep so good again. The same nightmare. But don't worry, I'll be totally fine.” He gives her a gentle smile and takes a bite out of his snack. Larissa gives her son a concerned look: “Are you sure? That's the tenth time in the last two weeks! My poor son. We could drive to the pharmacy in the city to get you some sleeping pills if you want to...” He looks shocked and whispers: “You know that we are forbidden to go into the city without clear permission!” “Yes...”, she says with a look of regret: “But I'm worried about you! If those nightmares continue, then you will never be able to sleep well again!” The concern in her eyes was real. Evan didn't like that look. He just doesn't want her to worry. She has so many problems and he shouldn't be one of them right now. “Don't worry Mom. I'm fine!”, he tries to calm his Mother, hugging her. “I'll be fine don't worry, if the nightmares continue then I'll just go to sleep earlier.” But he knows that this won't solve anything, because he tried. He tried everything! going to bed early, reading a book till he got so tired that the words just got blurry, grabbing some poppy seed that are supposed to be sleep supporting, but nothing helped. And it's always the same dumb nightmare, black everywhere... wait, there was something else. Something soft. Something... lightweight... It was all around him in the dream. How didn't he notice that sooner? Maybe a feather?  
Evan snaps out of his deep Thoughts and looks at his watch. He only got 20 minutes to go to school. The fact, that Evan will be in school in only 20 minutes disgusts him so much, he shivers.

Evan kisses his mom on the cheek and grabs his gray bag pack, which conveniently lies next to the house door, takes his keys and shoves it into on of the many pockets. He turns around to say a last goodbye to his Mom and heads for the door. It's a cold wind outside, brown crumbled leafs cover the and the air smells of autumn. Evan walks down the soppy street. The sun tries to light up the sky but the clouds catch the beams before they reach the earth. He loves autumn because of that special smell of rain that constantly clings to the ground and the trees and the The colors of the leaves that changes to red, brown and yellow. But he can't enjoy the weather too long. School is waiting and the horror with it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, isn't it nice to have no spelling mistakes? A nice update in 2020. yep I'm still alive an popping aaaand there is a little thing I'm currently working on as well! I hope you will enjoy it as much as the new chapter coming out soon :)


	2. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan's summer vacation is over, so he has to put up with this hellhole called school. He instantly gets reminded where his place is. But this time it's different... Evan is not as weak anymore...

Evan walks down the wet street, that is covered in soppy brown and yellow leaves. A little bit of fog is still covering the sidewalk and the chill wind blows sharp around Evan's Jacket. His hair flutters around his head, sometimes preventing him from seeing. Luckily Evan has brought this jacket from one of his classmates last year. Even though it was extremely expensive, because he would never ever get a discount from one of the people that would bully him, it was still a very nice cozy jacket that Evan doesn't mind paying for. He smiles. He loves the mornings here. There are no noises expect some bird singing their songs.  
Angara is very quiet in this time of hour. Just a few students walk to the school rushing past him, not wanting to look him in the eye. The Village doesn't have many people living here anyway, but the early hours let it seem like an empty ghost town. Dead. And even if Evan would see thousands of people walking down the street with him, he would still describe it as 'Dead'.

And just as Evan turns at the corner of the street he sees it. His high school. Well some sort of education in this medieval shit hole. It's a tiny gray building, just enough for the teens, but it has as much charm as a mouse trap. It barely keeps itself together and the cracks are clearly visibly running across the walls of the building. The trees around the school already lost all of their leaves and the schoolyard is build only of gray boring bricks. No joy, no happiness. All of it scream that this school has no place for someone different, someone like Evan.

He is a senior, so he was mostly through with all the crap about the Animar Religion and once he is through with High School, he will leave to the city with all of his hard earned money that he earned at the Village Bakery. He always dreamed of going back to the city. He was there in his earliest childhood because Evan was born there, but they moved into the small Village hours away from Utilas. He remembers the lights and the colors that seemed to light up his whole childhood. Evan went to a kindergarten there. He had friends to play with and everything was perfectly fine. He starts to sink into his Nostalgia. Then his Mom started being interested in this weird Animar Religion and moved to Angara, in the middle of nowhere, and his Mom had to meet Bernard or what Evan secretly calls him: Pig. But He was around 5 years old so he only remembers bits and pieces, nothing particularly important. A shower of sadness flows over Evan. He misses normal People so much, he wishes he could just fly away from this terrible place at all costs... but now he has to go to school. Again. He thinks to himself, It's just 7 hours. You can do it!

Evan steps into the wrecked building which was actually quite small for a normal High School. There aren't many teachers and not many students. The pupils don't just come out of Angara, they also come from a couple of other towns in the area, but they still aren't enough to make enough classes. Sometimes Evan wonders how this School even exists with that shortage of people being here...Not that he cares.

He walks up the stairs to the second floor and on his way to his classroom he sees Nathan. Evan quickly looks away. Don't make eye contact! If he notices you then you're dead. “HEY EVAN!”, a familiar voice calls. Shit. Evan tries to think of the best way to escape this situation but Nathan already walks up to him. “How are you buddy? Haven't heard of you in a while!” Nathan backs Evan into a corner. Oh god. He hasn't been in the school for 5 minutes, and Nathan already has a bone to pick with him? The world really is unfair. “How about we have a little fun like we used to? What do you think Michael?” Michael, who was just leaning against the wall suddenly stands up and walks over to them both. He has his brown hair weirdly shining like it is full of gel. It stank like conditioner. He wears his usual gray pullover that has this weird stain on it. It doesn't seem to go out at all anymore and his jeans seem to be purposely ripped, which looked extremely ugly, just like he always wears it in school, but Evan couldn't care less right now. Nathan however, wears a new jacket that looks extremely expensive, it is a white black jacket, his right side is white and the left side is black, seems to be a leather jacket. He got a new haircut and an earring in gold. His blond hair was cut shorter on the sides, and to be fair, it looks pretty good. Though he totally looks like the stereotype bully.

Nathans face distorts in anger. “HEY DIPSHIT! WE ARE TALKING TO YOU! STOP STARING LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!” Nathan kicks him in the stomach. The sharp pain takes all air from Evan's lungs as he whimpers. Nathan smiles from ear to ear like he has the best time in ages. “You smell disgusting, why don't we give you a nice fresh shower?” The shower. Just another word for dumping his head into the toilet a couple of times. But it is better than getting beaten up and as long as Evan stays quiet he doesn't get hurt. Not too much. Michael grabs Evan by the bag and drags him over to the boys bathroom. It stank because the principal didn't wanted to spend money on a reliable char woman. There are pieces of toilet paper and some unidentified liquid everywhere and Evan gets dragged right though it. Michael trows Evans bag pack hardly against the wall and Evan could swear he heard something crashing in there. Nathan stopped at the most disgusting stall. He turns around to them both and smiled disgustingly. “Perfect.” “So how about you kneel my friend?” Michael kicks him in the hollow of the knee, so hard, that Evan had to cry out his pain. Nathan pushes him to the toilet and before Evan could blink, his head was in the toilet water. Weirdly enough, Evan couldn't really hear both of them laughing at him because the water softens the sounds. If he wouldn't get his head shoved in a toilet right now, he would probably describe it as 'calm'. The water is just as dirty as he imagined it to be. He can't really see but he thinks there is a tampon in the back of the bowl. His air is slowly vanishing. He starts to panic. He struggles harder against Michael. No no nonnononoNoNONO! He is almost out of air. THIS NEEDS TO STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!! His mouth opens itself and he breaths in the cold disgusting water. Bubbles appear on the surface and Nathan orders him to get Evan. He grabs his Head out of the toilet. Evan coughs up the water as the pain in his lungs starts to faint. And then the smell hits him. Hot stomach acid start pouring from his mouth as he pukes in the toilet. Nathan and Michael are now in a laughing fit. “LOOK AT HIM”, Nathan starts to tear up. “HE LOOKS SO PATHETIC! COME ON BUDDY, THAT WASN'T SO BAD!” Michael kicks Evan in the back. “Just were you belong trash!” And he forces Evan into the now even more disgusting toilet water that is mixed with his own puke. This is enough. He had enough. He could die! With all of his strength he struggles against the force of Micheal as he stumbles backwards against Nathan. Evan finally takes a deep breath while he stops himself to puke again. Oh boy, they both went to far today. They have to pay. Evan was preparing himself. He had started training not long ago and he was pretty good at fighting. He doesn't care anymore if his classmates started another rumor that he started a fight with Nathan. He is too mad to care. Evan grabs Michael and throws him against the stall wall, pressing his shoulder flat on the wall. And with all his might Evan punches him right on the nose. It's breaks beneath his fist. Michael screams like a banshee, holding his nose as he slides down the wall. Evan spits on him. “Never do that again or I will not just break your nose...but your entire body as well.” Michael and Nathan are completely in shock. He runs up to Micheal checking on him. Blood is rushing down his face as he cries like a baby. Good. Evan pushes Nathan aside, grabs his own bag and then heads to the sink, turning it on and putting his entire head underneath the running water. He dries it as best as he can and walks out of the bathroom. Nathan runs out as well and takes a running start to the teachers break room. Idiot, he thought as he walks to his classroom. 

Evan knows that he will pay for this later but he doesn't care as much now. Even if Nathan tries anything stupid again, he won't get through with it again. Evan trained. A lot. Through the summer break, every day. And he's actually quite proud of himself for that too. Evan managed to get a small biceps and that alone was worth all the muscle pain. He even managed to out power Michael! And he's basically a walking wardrobe! With the intelligence of one too. He smells on his hair which is still very wet. It smells awfully like garbage and puke but he will just have to shower to get rid of he stank. The bell rang. Huh. Evan would have never thought that he just spend 5 minutes in the bathroom. It felt like forever. But now he needed to hurry to his classroom or else his suffering will stretch even further with his teacher that will completely ruin his day. 

He stands in front of the classroom and hesitates. He is not ready. He is not ready for all the shit that's about to face him. Why does life have to bullshit him all the time? Evan collects his thoughts and decides to go for it. He pushes down the door handle and is immediately faced with... a pen. In the face. The guy that threw it just doesn't seem to care and keeps on throwing pencils and pens at his friend. “STAAAAP dude I'm sorry”, she laughs as she runs around in the classroom, dodging the flying art supplies. It's pure chaos. Mr. Nelson doesn't appear to be here. This is the first time he's late! Evan sets his bag next to his desk and sits down. They wrote shit on it again. 'Dumb-ass' 'Freak' 'Go die already!' The usual stuff. Evan looks around the room and spots a girl he has never seen before, awkwardly standing in front of the black board. Nobody seems to notice her, because everyone is too busy fouling around, besides him. She has orange curly hair just long enough to reach to her shoulders. She has a small pink bow hair pin in her hair which looked kinda... cute. Evan decides to greet her. She looks lost so why not help her a bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no more spelling mistakes here as well :) god, it feels so gooood to see an actual professional looking chapter. I added a bit again too :)


	3. Crushing. In both ways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first school day after the holidays and Evan is meet with the usual people and their problems with him, but this day is special, because? A new girl appears! Is she friend or foe? Guess Evan has to find out on his own :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you like it :3

"H-hey" Evan greets the new girl as they awkwardly shake hands. "Hi...". Evan gulps. Was it always so hard to talk to girls? "Where do you come from?" Just as Evan said that, he immediately regrets it. Of course she lives in town you idiot!? Her parents are probably religious as well. Stupid ass! But she smiles. "I recently moved in the region. Me and my dad used to live in Utilas. But since my dad is pretty religious he decided to take a trip here and met my stepmom. She was already living in this town. They moved together and well, now I live here." She adjusts her glasses and Evan can see some freckles on her face. He catches himself staring and notices the everlasting awkwardness. "Soo...", she plays with her curly hair, "Do you come from this town?" Evan frowns a bit. "Actually my story ain't that different from your-" The door handle turns down and the class falls extremely silent. Mr. Nelson!

Evan rushes to his desk, leaving a very confused girl in front of the black board. Mr. Nelson curse mumbles something about an old door handle and how the place is going to the dogs. Then he stands in front of the class with his usual charm. "WHAT WAS THAT NOISE I HEARED WHILE I WAS OUTSIDE?! IF ANYONE WANTS TO TELL ME SOMETHING, THEN PLEASE!" The girl that was being 'attacked' with pens actually wanted to raise her hand before the guy who threw it coughs aggressively as a signal to shut her up. She quickly lowered her hand again before Mr. Nelson actually took notice of it. He turned to the new girl and he finally has some tone and adequate volume to his voice. "This is Elisabeth Mileno. She's the new student in our class. Treat her nice or else you're going to the principle! Capiche?" The class is unsure if they should answer or just nod so they do nothing. 

Mr. Nelson gestures to an empty table, in the front row, next to the window. Elisabeth walks up to the table, noticing the lack of chairs, so she looks directly to Evan, who sits conveniently across her. Evan shoves one of his spare chairs to her. "Here you go.", smiling at her. She smiles back as Nathan whistles and Michael immediately shouts:" Spare the flirting for after class A-boy!" Elisabeth looks confused and takes the chair to her table, but Evan is furious. He wants to grab Michael and shove him off some high building. Mr. Nelson disregards the incident.

The Lesson starts of very unusual, but as it continues, it grows very boring. Like usual. Evan stares out the window, his thought sways from one topic to another, when he notices a crow picking on some garbage in the school yard. Crows are weird to Evan. They always have this strange atmosphere going on around them... 

The crow looks up to him, like it knows he's watching it... both stare at each other.

Evan was so focused on the crow, that he totally missed Mr. Nelson walking up to his desk and staring at him, waiting for Evan to notice him. People start to snicker in the classroom and Evan gets thrown out of his small trance. He looks up to Mr. Nelson, who looks very pissed.

“What's so exciting out there that makes you disregard my lesson so easily?” Evan gulps, being caught red handed. “Mr. Nelson, I was just spacing out... I'm very sorry.” Mr. Nelson however doesn't take his apology and straightens up over him. “It seems like I'm going to have to talk to your father again, young man.” The panic sets in as Evan's eyes widen in horror. God,no not again. Please no. “Mr. Nelson please, let me of of this one, I'll do extra homework!” He looks down at Evan... a grin passes across his face, almost like he will enjoy his suffering and future bad grades...

“Fine, then stay after the lesson and you will get some”, his sickening smile looks so sinister that it almost hurts. And Evan manages to get himself in trouble once again. Mr. Nelson is a hopeless Sadist. He enjoys every kind of suffering in any form, he would even stroll around on the sport field just to see someone fall and hurt themselves or even break something. God, he's so disgusting, Evan thinks as he starts to write down what his teacher wrote on the blackboard.

The Math Lesson went on quite calmly and Evan stayed a few minutes after class to get his load of homework.

“10 FUCKING PAGES?!”, he screams into the hallway. He really tried to keep his mouth shut but this was the result. Luckily his patience held on till he was outside the classroom. He will have to sit through this ALL NIGHT!!! He lets out a big sigh... well he brought this on himself after all... spacing out in Mr. Nelson's class was a grade suicide after all. But still, this was much, even for him. Maybe he had a rough morning? Not like Evan cares or anything, but he just hopes that no one else falls into his fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun! Editing in 2020. Boy, this is just as much fun as it was before. And now even spelling mistake free! (( If that's even something I should be proud of o~o))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was so short, I'm not used to write that much but I will post much more! Don't worry, you won't notice that the chapters are short because there will be many of them!
> 
> Also I've got an instagram account, so if you want to follow it then follow me :)  
https://www.instagram.com/milky_vanilla2.0/


End file.
